How to survive your best friends' family and their friends
by Smerup100
Summary: If anyone asked, how Sakura ended up here she would blame Sasuke for it! It's because of him that she is now running from his shitty Yakuza family and their friends while trying to keep her grades up. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura should have known better than to come to his house while he wasn't there. Okay, Sasuke had promised that she wouldn't have to wait long and this was Sasuke, always on time Sasuke._

 _This was the first time since she had ever known him, that he was late and she had known him since he was born. Now she was regretting not waiting for him outside his house, but it had been cold and snowing and she could really use some hot chocolate._

 _Right now, she would much rather be outside than inside, even if she would be an ice cube by now, without the chocolate. Instead, here she was, forced to face hell on earth. It was a house full of young, rich and attractive men that were head over heels in love with her… to the point of obsession… At the very least there was hot chocolate._

 _They had been after her ever since she finished high school, and Sakura had been on the run ever since, never being alone in the Uchiha house. It was always Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura or she wouldn't come at all. They were never on the toilet at the same time, when they were in Sasuke's home. Even if the others wasn't home, they hell they even stood guard outside the toilet while she was inside._

 _Luckily for her, Naruto and Sasuke were really protecting of her by nature, so they were more than willing to help. If that didn't work then it was a good thing she also knew how to fight._

 _Madara had been known to be ruthless and cruel towards anyone, even his own family. Sakura would have believed those rumors 4 years ago before she had met him, now, however, he was just a dork. Granted he was only a dork to her, and his younger brother, anyone else was treated cruelly. He was often called a demon from hell that lived off people's blood._

 _Now he was sitting in front of her giggling like a little girl while watching her with the eyes of a predictor looking at its next meal. Sakura was officially disturbed._

 _So here she was in a house full with the Yakuza under the name Akatsuki. She had met them through a fight that involved team 7. It would have been her last if she hadn't gotten involve with the Uchihas. Ah, the nice day dreaming of how her last two years of high school should have been, nice peaceful and normal._

* * *

They had been outnumbered and Sakura had been shot at, tree fucking times. Why couldn't people ever keep it clean? Was good old fashion fist fighting too much to ask for? Was she being selfish by wanting that? Sakura hit another man in the face, breaking his jaw like it was nothing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out suddenly, she looked out the corner of her eye, as their friend fell to the ground. She saw Itachi arrive. Their eyes met for a moment, it only broke, when Naruto yelled out in pain. She was moving before she knew it. Naruto was on his knees, in front of Sasuke, protecting him. She hit the man, that was about to kill both her boys with a knife. At least it wasn't a fucking gun this time.

The hit, however, came with a price. The knife was pierced through her stomach. Luckily it had been on her left side. That Sakura had deemed the place, where there were none too important organs. The last thing she saw was someone catching her, looking at her in worry, then everything went black.

When Sakura woke up once again, the first thing she saw was white. The next thing she saw, was Naruto sitting in a chair, he had fallen asleep while holding her hand. How sweet. To her right was Sasuke, he was leading back in a chair, he was also asleep, he too was holding her hand.

She watched as two young men stepped into the room. They looked like Sasuke. Sakura looked at them hesitatingly, the only person she really knew from the Uchiha family other than Sasuke was Itachi.

"Uchiha?" She asked, unsure of how she should greet them. Sasuke often talked bad about his family, but she couldn't just ditch them either. They were Uchihas after all, they had connections everywhere, after all, they were both the police force and the most dangerous yakuza around. They could kill her and no one would know.

"ahh, in" one of them said. Right Uchihas couldn't use real words most of the time. The first Uchiha had scars all over his face on the right side. He looked like the friendlier one with a nice smile on his face.

The other had long hair and fully red eyes, which she only saw with Sasuke when he was angry. He felt the room with a cold air around him. She could feel their eyes on her.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, Sasuke-Chan's uncle and you are?" The one with long hair said. Great, Sasuke had told her, that this 'Madara' was leading everything in the shadow. He had absolute nothing to do with the police, only the criminal part of their connection. He was dangerous on a whole new level.

"…Sakura…" She told him hesitating, her eyes narrowed when he took a step closer. He paused before taking another step closer and Sakura could feel her body go stiff.

"Ah right, so you're the Sakura," He said, and it sent a shiver down her back. Just as he was about to take another step Sasuke stirred a bit, and Naruto moved a bit closer in his sleep. That finally put a stop to the man.

"That's Obito Uchiha don't mind him," He said pointing to the scarred man behind him. His smile was anything, but friendly. The man behind him looked younger, maybe a couple of years older than her?

"Right," Sakura said sharply and Madara laughed like a madman as if she said something funny. He was clearly finding her very funny. She was surprised that neither of her boys woke up.

"Itachi told us you saved Sasuke, " He said suddenly getting totally serious, like a whole other person than just a second before. It was a bit scary, how someone could just suddenly chance personality like that. It just made him all the more dangerous.

"I'm pretty sure that was the idiot over here by the name Naruto," Sakura said nodding her head at the blond boy. He simply waved his hand, dismissing her words completely. While walking closer to her once more. Okay, that was it, all Uchihas could be as fucking pretty as they wanted too, Sakura knew now, that it was in their DNA to completely assholes!

"Right," He said, standing right beside her, behind Naruto. The moment he touched his shoulder Sakura leased out and hit him in the face, so quickly he didn't have a chance to react. Both boys woke up by the loud sound of Madara hitting the floor and Obito laughing.

"Naruto, Sasuke you two suck as bodyguards, just who is protecting who here?" Sakura asked totally ignoring the elderly men in the room, she gave her two boys an unimpressed look and raise a bow at Sasuke who had fallen out of his chair.

"We are leaving now". Sakura said walking out the door, not looking back to see if they followed her or not. She knew the two middle school students would be hot on her heel soon anyway. Before the door closed behind he, however, she could have sworn that Madara had said 'this won't be our last meeting Sakura-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Smerup100 here~~

I want to apologize for not writing anything in so long!  
But college gets to everyone...

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully got more time to write now!

Also, I'm not stopping this story, but first I _am_ Going to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes.

So yes, I'm back, oh! And sorry this isn't a capture.


End file.
